"We're the PAW Patrol"
Well, I'm actually going to make a crossover with Littlest Pet Shop soon, and the pets give the pups a chance to introduce themselves in their song. (This song is originally called "We're the Littlest Pet Shop Pets") (Oh, Penelope is actually the lead singer) Lyrics (Music to the song plays) Penelope: I'm gonna tell you about a few things So just sit down And hear the pups sing to the song My name is Penelope And I'm a medic pup I'm also really shy, but... I still love to sing Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Rubble: Uh, hello. I'm Rubble and I like to dig things up. I'm only talking because I'm not a good singer... Just go on to the next pup... Penelope: Okay... Zuma here is a really cool pup Calling everyone "Dude" And ready to get wet He loves laughter And diving in the water And when he does He never gets tangled in nets Russell: Is she serious? Zuma: Totally! Dude! Pepper: She's serious... Penelope: There is Marshall Dancing to the beat, yeah He maybe a bit of klutz But he's always okay on by So don't you worry He's also really brave But there's an exception He doesn't like to fly Pups: We're the PAW (We're the) PAW Patrol Yeah, the PAW (We're the) PAW Patrol We're the PAW (We're the) PAW Patrol Yeah, the PAW (We're the) We're the PAW Patrol Penelope: Lilac is a scouting retriever She has a Southern accent And knowledge on greens She knows about this She knows about that But she has a bit of trouble staying clean Zoe: Oh, your outfit! Lilac: So, Ah don't mind... Marshall! Marshall: *barks* (He sprays her) (Rocky hides) Rocky: Marshall! You could've told me about the water! Penelope: Here's our Eco-Pup, Rocky He's a Mixed Breed He's a good recycler And always finds the needs Even though he's scared of water And he can't swim He always helps Through the thick and thin Pups; We're the PAW (We're the) PAW Patrol Yeah, the PAW (We're the) PAW Patrol We're the (We're the) PAW Patrol Yeah, the PAW (We're the) We're the PAW Patrol Minka: Oooh! Shiny goggles! Can I have them?! Can I?! Can I?! CAN I!!? Skye: Uh... no. I need them for rescues. Chase: Is it our turn, yet Penelope? I want to hear what you have to say. Penelope: This here is Skye The Cockapoo with a cute face She loves to fly And does everything with grace Finally, here is Chase He's has a serious please Though he has a keen nose He tends to sneeze Pups: We're the PAW (We're the) PAW Patrol Yeah, the PAW (We're the) PAW Patrol We're the PAW (We're the) PAW Patrol Yeah, the PAW (We're the) PAW Patrol We're the PAW (We're the) PAW Patrol Yeah, the PAW (We're the) PAW Patrol We're the PAW (We're the) PAW Patrol Yeah, the PAW (We're the) We're the PAW Patrol Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Songs Category:GL6's Songs Category:Songs Sung By Penelope Category:Songs Sung By Rubble Category:Songs Sung By Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Lilac Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs Sung By Zuma Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:LPS Songs